Mai-Otome vs Super Sentai feat Ressha Sentai ToQGer
by theeternalrival1
Summary: Now that Earth is safe from evil aliens, but planet Earl is not. Six heroes from Earth set on a journey into the galaxy to confound them in an epic battle. But, the maidens of Earl won't give up without a fight, even if it takes help from heroes from Earth!


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Mai-Otome or any of the Super Sentai series, they belong to Sunrise and TOEI respectively._

* * *

**Synopsis:**

When three villainous leaders from three parties invade the planet Earl, a team of six legend heroes are assembled to save the doomed planet from an impending invasion. But, when two worlds collide, fate has chosen them to form an ultimate alliance!

**NOTE:** It takes place after My-Otome Zwei (planet Earl), and after Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and during the events of Ressha Sentai ToQger (Earth).

* * *

**Characters**

**Meister Otomes**

- Arika Yumemiya, Blue Sky Sapphire (蒼天の青玉, _Souten no Seigyoku_)

- Nina Wáng, Neptune Emerald (海神の翠玉, _Watatsumi no Suigyoku_)

- Juliet Nao Zhang, Break String Spinel (破絃の尖晶石 _Hagen no Senshouseki_)

- Natsuki Kruger, Ice Silver Crystal (氷雪の銀水晶 _Hyōsetsu no Ginsuishō_)

- Shizuru Viola, Bewitching Smile Amethyst (嬌嫣の紫水晶 _Kyōen no Murasakisuishō_)

- Sara Gallagher, Galactic Aquamarine (銀河の藍玉 _Ginga no Rangyoku_)

- Mahya Blythe, Swirling Dance Fluorite (伶踊の蛍石 _Reiyō no Hotaruishi_)

- Haruka Armitage, Continental Orb Topaz (珠洲の黄玉 _Suzu no Kōugyoku_)

**Super Sentai**

_**Veterans**_

- Ian Yorkland, Kyoryu Black - The First Guardian (初代の後見, _Shodai no Koken_): From Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger

- Satoru Akashi, Bouken Red - The Second Guardian (二代目の後見, _Nidaime no Koken_): From GoGo Sentai Boukenger

- Chiaki Tani, Shinken Green - The Third Guardian (三代目の後見, _Sandaime no Koken_): From Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

- Hyde, Gosei Blue - The Fourth Guardian (四代目の後見, _Yondaime no Koken_): From Tensou Sentai Goseiger

- Yoko Usami, Yellow Buster - The Fifth Guardian (五代目の後見, _Godaime no Koken_): From Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters

- Gai Ikari, Gokai Silver - The Sixth Guardian (六代目の後見, _Rokudaime no Koken_): From Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

_**ToQGers**_

- Right (ToQ #1. Tokkyu Ichigou)

- Tokatti [could be pronounced as Tokacchi] (ToQ #2, Tokkyu Nigou)

- Mio (ToQ #3, Tokkyu Sangou)

- Hikari (ToQ #4, Tokkyu Yongou)

- Kagura (ToQ #5, Tokkyu Gogou)

_**Red Heroes**_

- Alata, Gosei Red (Tensou Sentai Goseiger)

- Captain Marvelous, Gokai Red (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

- Hiromu Sakurada, Red Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters)

- Daigo Kiryu, Kyoryu Red (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger)

**Allies**

- Mashiro Blan de Windbloom

- Mai Tokiha

- Mikoto (cat and human)

- Sergay Wáng

- Amy Yuzuki

- Navi

- Usada Lettuce

- Beet J. Stag

- Masato Jin

- Akane Soir

- Yayoi Ulshade

**Enemies**

- Enter (Go-Busters)

- Brajirah the Messiah (Goseiger)

- Ackdos Gill (Gokaiger)

- Shinju (guest final boss, from Naruto)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- The characters from Mai-Otome, exceptions being Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, Akira Okuzaki, Mai Tokiha, and Mikoto the Cat Goddess, refer the six veteran Sentai heroes with their guardianship rank (i.e., Hyde being addressed as Fourth, or Satoru called as Second) might be a reference to the Hokages from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto anime and manga. Due to the fact the six Sentai heroes might be a reminscent to the renowned Hokages.

**The sixth hero, however, could be based from Naruto Uzumaki - who has dreamt of becoming a Hokage. Although Gai is already the sixth guardian.

**The veteran Sentai rangers (in no particular order) could be based from the five Hokages:

-Ian Yorkland = Hashirama Senju

-Satoru Akashi = Tobirama Senju

-Hyde = Hiruzen Sarutobi

-Chiaki Tani and Gai Ikari = Minato Namikaze

-Yoko Usami = Tsunade

***It is noted that Ian has a jovial sense of personality, similar to the first Hokage.

***Being a hot blooded and a serious leader, Satoru could be based of the second Hokage.

***As the oldest of the Goseigers and of the veteran Sentai heroes, the closest basis for Hyde could be the third Hokage.

***In the cases of Chiaki and Gai, with showing loyalty and respect for their respective teams, as well as anyone around them could be a reminiscent of the fourth Hokage and the father of Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

****However, with Gai's enthusiastic character, he could be based from Naruto, to which he resemble Minato.

***For Yoko, she has a sense of criticism of negative personality towards anyone, examples being Ian's flirting with Meister Otomes Sara Gallagher, Natsuki Kruger and/or Shizuru Viola, to which she responds by pinching the former by the ear and dragging him away from them. And, according to Satoru, Yoko is defined somewhat of a 'tsundere', to which is a play to the name of Tsunade and her personality - that is the closest basis for Yoko in the story.

-The veteran team's color choice (sans Gokai Silver) is a reference to Voltron, with Kyoryu Black handpicked as a leader. This could parallel from that of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, with Adam Park, the MMPR Black Ranger lead the team of Veteran Rangers.

-Whenever Ian is caught flirting with the likes of Natsuki, Shizuru, and/or Sara; Yoko would pull Ian through his ear, Satoru would knock him out cold from behind. And as implied by the Meister Otomes, and according to Satoru - Otomes CANNOT have relationships with men, due to the fact they are weak to PSA (prostate specific antigen), as it can destroy nanomachines dormant with an Otome's system.

-Gai makes a reference from Naruto here in the story. As Otomes and their master are bond together because they are contracted by his/her Otome's GEM, at the same time they share their pain. If an Otome dies, so does its master. As much how a Tailed Beast is extracted from its human host, or jinchuriki, the latter dies. Not to mention if a jinchuriki dies, so does the Tailed Beast itself, as noted by Tsunade, and a friend of Kakashi, Rin was also a jinchuriki of the Three-Tails, which is unknown to the knowledge of Kakashi.

-Arika and Nina are able to make use of the Gokaiger's arsenal, the GokaiOh with the returning Captain Marvelous, as well the Mobilates belonging to Luka Milfy and Ahim de Famille, Gokai Yellow and Pink respectively. However, Arika became Gokai Pink and Nina becaming Gokai Yellow temporarily.

**When Arika and Nina transformed into DekaPink and DekaYellow, this is a homage to Mika Kikuchi's role as Koume "Umeko" Kodou from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Kikuchi is the voice of Arika.

-Yoko frequently mentions Hiromu around the story on Ian, due to the fact in Go-Busters, Yoko and Hiromu argue on each other, and sees a resemblance to Hiromu in Ian. Hiromu is also one of the appearing Red heroes along with Alata, Captain Marvelous, and Daigo.

-Ian implies that Natsuki bears a resemblance to Amy Yuzuki, Kyoryu Pink.

-Ian and/or Satoru usually say "jackpot!" when defeating a Neo-Deboss Empire in an epic finisher. It is a reference to the Devil May Cry games (prior to the reboot).

-Gai has a tendency to end with "dattebayo" in his sentence all throughout the story. Which is another reference to Naruto.

-The Ten-Tails from Naruto is the final boss.


End file.
